originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Deren
This is the biography of the character Deren himself. Below information about the circus and its cast can be found below. Some basic info Age: ??? (he appears to be a man in his early twenties, but his true age is not for certain. But is known that he is quite possibly hundreds of years old.) Place of birth:' '??? Origin: ??? Family: ??? Height: Six feet Weight: 190 lbs Sexual Orientation: Straight Physical Appearance (picture on the right) Deren has gray skin, blue eyes with no pupils, dark wavy black hair, and a lanky build. He wears a black top hat with a red band around it, a red trench coat, a white button up shirt (the collar is blue with yellow trim), a red bowtie with two ribbons on the bottom of it, brown dress pants, and a pair of black boots with white trim at the top that he wears over his pants. Underneath his right eye he has a black star-shaped tattoo, and around his neck he wears a gray beaded necklace with a gold star charm. Powers/abilites Mind control, a power most likely associated with his species. He uses this ability to gain new circus performers. He uses it to kidnap people and brainwash them into forgetting who they are, basically giving them a new identity. Once he has them in the crew and has wiped their memory, he changes their name and appearance (so no one ever realizes that they're the missing people), and brainwashes them to mindlessly do their job in the circus and take on the personality of their new life. In other words, they're pretty much the puppets and he is the puppeteer. Despite that, they are not necessarily mindless. Other than the fact that he brainwashed them to obey him, they have a pretty good amount of free will. He isn't bad enough to completely take free will away from them. As for how he changes their appearance, he usually just dyes their hair a completely different color and puts it in a wild looking hairstyle, then puts them in their costume. Said costume always involves a white happy face theater drama mask to hide their identity. Whenever he uses his power, his eyes glow white. But for it to work, the victim has to be looking him directly in the eyes. He is able to not just make people forget things, but of course as the power's name implies, he can use it to outright control their actions or hypnotize them. Weaknesses Having his patience tried, and sugar free candy. Also, he is unable to use his powers on someone if they are wearing contact lenses or just have something covering their eyes in general. Personality Deren is an eccentric and charismatic man of an unknown species. He is a flirt, and often makes pun-related jokes. He tends to be passive about things, and he is somewhat egotistical. He is also very cunning and sly, being as slippery as a snake when it comes to getting out of dangerous situations. He is usually in a cheerful mood. However, when he loses his temper, it is recommended to run. Quickly. He tends to get rather violent when angry... He is not necessarily evil, if one doesn't count his method of getting new circus acts, and the fact that he will kill anyone that discovers the secret to him getting new performers because he would be at risk of being busted. Publicly he has a reputation for being mysterious and flirtatious. He likes to refer to people as dear or darling. As such, he will refer to groups of people as 'his dearies' or 'his beauties'. Deren speaks in a very polite manner, and is somewhat of a pervert. Likes':' CANDY (notice how that's in all caps. He LOVES that stuff.), his circus, flirting, candy, mind controlling people, puns, and candy. Did I mention that he likes candy? Dislikes: Being ignored, sugar-free candy, and people who try his patience. Trivia * His favorite kind of candy are those little fruit flavored suckers. * His favorite sucker flavor is blue-raspberry. * His portrait was created using the Rinmaru Mega Anime Avatar Creator. * He has a private stash of candy that he stores in one of the train cars. * In between acts, he acts as a comedian. He tells jokes to the audience while the cast prepares for the next performance. * His favorite genre of music is classical. * His favorite type of movie is horror. * As for he flirts with, just about every girl he sees from 18 years and up, including the female members of his circus cast. * Due to his love of candy, he known to occasionally have a sugar buzz. If he has one, it is most noticable while he's hosting his circus. * There is a tumblr blog for him and hisi cast, and it's named after his circus. Said blog is located here: www.tumblr.com/dashboard Description of his circus As its name implies, it is very colorful. In fact, the entire theme of the circus is just color itself hence its name. Most of the things in it have a rainbow color scheme, including the uniforms of the circus performers which in turn are very colorful. He has a circus train to use whenever the circus is moving to another location. The train has twelve cars total, each bearing the logo of the circus as well as a picture of Deren standing in front of the circus's performers with his arms spread out. Seven of the cars are used for housing the cast, and the others are used for storage of all the other circus items. So far he has six acts, and has seven cast members to perform them. The acts he has are trapeze, tight rope walking, a strongman, equilibristics (as done by two of the cast members), sword-swallowing, and fire-breathing. Though each is assigned to an act, they all also occasionally act as clowns when necessary. After the circus ends, there's always a grand fireworks display. The big top tent has a rainbow-striped design, and its diameter is about thirty-five feet. His circus is located in America, and is pretty well-known around the country. There has been some speculation about his species, and the coincidence that sometimes when someone disappears he gets a new cast member at almost the same time. There is no proof that he is behind it, so he has no charges pressed against him as of yet. Now, meet the cast! This is an image of the cast!!!! ilovedecepticons.deviantart.co… Luruka (used to be known as Lily) the trapeze artist. When he kidnapped her, she was 24 years old. In her old life, she had long straight brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a face dotted with freckles. She wore a plain pair of jeans and sneakers, and a tan turtleneck sweater. Lily was shy and quiet, being very reclusive. That was, until Deren got his hands on her. He abducted her from her house (don't ask me how he knew where she and the others lived... not even I know. He just has his ways.), and did his whole "mind warping" thing on her. As Luruka, she is cheerful and giggly. The trapeze she swings on has blue ropes, and a swirly rainbow design on everything else. Desmoni (used to be known as Mary) the tight-rope walker. When he kidnapped her, she was 19 years old. In her past life, her hair was blonde. She had bright green eyes, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. She wore a pair of gray sweatpants, black flats, and a blue polo shirt. Mary was meek and sweet-natured. As Desmoni, she is serene and graceful, with a calm and polite demeanor. The tightrope she walks across is colored like a long, thin candy cane. Bruno (used to be known as Ethan) the circus strongman. When he was kidnapped, he was 34 years old. Ethan had black hair, brown eyes, peach-colored skin, and a muscular build. He wore a thick pair of work overalls,a denim shirt to go with said overalls, and a pair of large, chunky mountain boots. He was a pretty calm and chill guy, and he got most of his strength from working at an oil rig for ten years. As Bruno, he is stony and pretty much emotionless. ' '''Lulu and Hulu (used to be known as Megan and Mimi) the twin equilibristics performers. (not a reference to the website called Hulu)' When he kidnapped them, they were sixteen years old. Being twins, they are identical in appearance. In their past lives they had shoulder length shaggy strawberry blonde hair, tanned skin, and somewhat large hazel eyes. They always wore identical clothing, only of different colors. In their past lives, they were jittery, talkative and friendly. They were top notch skill-wise in gymnastics at their high school, which made them ideal to become his equilibristics performers. As Lulu and Hulu, their personalities are pretty much the same, only much more exaggerated. They do all sorts of things in the circus, from simply balancing to seemingly impossible stunts. The equipment they use all has a rainbow-striped design, some of the stuff even being sparkly. Clarina (used to be known as Katelyn) the sword swallower. When he kidnapped her, she was 27 years old. Katelyn is a woman of African descent. She had black hair that went down to her back, brilliant brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Katelyn was known for being kind and strong, as well as being an upstanding woman. As Clarina, she is loud, flamboyant, and brash. The swords she swallows usually look like those stereotypical pirate swords you'd see in Disney films. She has injured herself a few times with her work, but Deren always tends to her injuries. Macki (used to be known as Danny) the fire breather. (his bio has not been made by his creator yet) Category:Male Category:Unknown species Category:Original Character Category:Original character do not steal